


Achilles, put down the bottle.

by sappfs



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dad Jschlatt, Dad Schlatt, Dont drink and drive, Dream Smp, DreamSMP - Freeform, Gen, President Jschlatt, Sleepyboisinc - Freeform, Son Tubbo, alcoholism is funky, and all, angsty, bad ending shit, cuz tubbo cries, i wanted to add that this is angst, schlatt also cries, that, you know its fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappfs/pseuds/sappfs
Summary: AchillesAchillesJust put down the bottleDon't listen to what you've consumed
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 13
Kudos: 165





	Achilles, put down the bottle.

**Author's Note:**

> Also if you want the full experience, just replay Achilles Come Down by Gang of Youth's on repeat while reading this. But I know one thing, I'm probably never listening to that song again without thinking of this fanfic.

_ “I have a future Schlatt, I cannot keep this child.” _

_ “Neither can I.” _

_ “Find a solution.” And a door closes. _

///

The three-year-old toddler reaches for the black and yellow plushie from the shelves and Schlatt chuckles, it’s a painful chuckle really. Knowing that he cannot afford to give his son that plushie. Knowing that Toby will throw another tantrum during dinner over that plushie. He looks at the groceries in the card and the small child that reaches so longingly for the Bee. 

He can barely provide enough money for the groceries in their cart right now and he wants to, he really does want to give his son the best but he really cannot buy this bee for Toby. “I’m really sorry kiddo,” Schlatt says as he looks at the price tag again and cringes. 30$ for a plushie is not something they can afford right now. Toby pouts the entire trip home after that. And it hurts Schlatt to see his son upset but he has to stand by his decision.

“Let’s get home,” Schlatt says as he lifts the toddler out of the shopping cart and the bag with groceries in his other arm, he struggles with opening his car but eventually gets the groceries and Toby in the backseat. “You sitting right there kiddo?” He asks and Toby breaks his pouting with a quick nod. It breaks his heart to see his son this upset. 

Eventually, Schlatt manages to make dinner, without burning the food this time. But after all, instant mashed potatoes aren’t that hard to make, he had thrown some beans over it and given the tiny bee plate to Toby. The toddler pouts stubbornly and Schlatt knows that it’s because of him. But he really can’t help it.

“Please kiddo, you need to eat something,” Schlatt says as he fills his own plate with food.”Why aren’t you eating?” Schlatt asks, on his final hope. He is tired, dark circles under his eyes growing every single day that he studies till 3 AM, only to be woken up by his young son at 7 AM. He is exhausted, to say the least.

“I want the bee.” Schlatt rolls his eyes, knowing that his son’s love for bees is immense. He remembers the first gift he got when he had just gotten Toby. Toby is still pouting as he shoves the plate away. 

It takes a while, but eventually, Toby eats something. Schlatt gets Toby into bed and finally, has time for himself. He washes his face, takes a drink and looks at the kitchen table, also his desk. His books are scattered and mixed with dirty dishes and he has no motivation to do either. The wine glass in his hand isn’t full enough to fill him up tonight, but he cannot rely on the alcohol any more than he already does. 

And so he sits on the couch. Staring blankly at the black screen of the TV in front of him that played some kids tv show just before dinner. And before he knows, he’s asleep on the couch, an empty bottle of red wine next to him on the floor. 

///

“I need you to take him, Phil please.” Schlatt looks so lost, so tired.

“For how long?” Phil asks, a compassionate look on his face, he knows how much Schlatt is struggling with keeping everything in balance. 

“A week,” Schlatt says, he doesn’t know how much time he really needs but he needs a moment, he needs to clean his house, catch up on missed work and take some time for himself. Everything all at the same time is too exhausting. He wished he had a stable job like Phil already but he has to do college before that he has to finish his courses.

And as Phil looks into his eyes he knows that Schlatt doesn't mean bad. He really wants to take care of his son, but he cannot. Schlatt is 20, he holds the toddler in his arms, wrapped in a green blanket, arms wrapped around a tiny bee plushie and eyes shut tight. The child is calm in Schlatt's arms, despite everything that they go through. The small basement apartment that's a big mess and everything. The dishes that he can’t do because of the lack of hours in a day. The sleep that Schlatt isn’t getting because he studies as soon as Toby falls asleep. The many friends he has lost over the past three years because he has no time. 

"I can't do this Phil, you need to take him," Schlatt says as he pushes the child away, a lonely tear rolls over his cheek, he swallows slowly, trying to get the lump in his throat gone but it doesn't go. Schlatt's eyes are pleading for Phil's help. 

"I already have my hands full on my own son's Schlatt," Phil says. He can't take in a fourth child. But Schlatt breaks down. 

"I can't provide for him, I can't make this child grow up happy, and he deserves a good home." Schlatt looks at his last hope. Eyes tired as if he hasn’t slept properly in five days. And he probably hasn’t Phil expects. Phil knows that Schlatt works a small job in a deli and his parents had kicked him out after he had gotten the child. He was providing for himself following a poli-science major in college. He couldn’t have this child.

Schlatt looks like he’s at his last hope,  _ and he is.  _ So Phil agrees. 

“It’s just a week.”

///

“Guys,” Phil says as he holds Toby close to his chest, the small toddler with tears in his eyes as he had woken up in Phil’s arms during the ride to their home. The small house in the woods fit for the four of them, but Phil knew that Tommy wouldn’t mind sharing with Toby. They were very close, after all. “Toby’s staying here for a while.” Tommy looks up first from his toys as he smiles at Toby, but as soon as his eyes are met with his friends they somehow know that the emotions aren’t happy. 

Instead of running towards him, they fall into each other with a comforting hug. Tommy leads Toby towards his toys to distract him. Toby wipes his tears away and the twins are sitting across the room, playing together, as they always tend to do. 

“Uncle Phil,” Toby’s voice is heard after a while, a small tug at Phil’s coat. “When is daddy picking me up?”

“In a week,” Phil says  __

///

But Schlatt’s not doing great. The house is even messier than before and there’s more wine than actual food going into Schlatt’s body and he cannot do a single productive thing. He is too tired  _ all the time _ . He’s hurting so much and the intrusive, angry thoughts tell him that he will never be a good enough dad for Toby. 

The alcohol doesn’t stop these thoughts, but it makes them easier to face. It makes the pain less bad as he thinks over how he can tell this to Phil. But he cannot tell this to Phil. It’s too embarrassing to admit. And it’s been five days and he has to pick up Toby again. But he can’t face Phil, not like this. 

The bottle falls out of his hands, he can barely feel his own tongue and he closes his eyes, falling asleep another time, letting another day uselessly pass away as he tells himself,  _ I’ll recover tomorrow. _ But that doesn’t happen.

Tomorrow he wakes up at noon. He makes lunch and drinks again. There is no recovery and then, he gets a call. He hadn’t realized the week had passed already but Phil’s name is brightly on the screen. He doesn’t want to answer, but he cannot refuse the call. But he does. His finger is lying on the red button before he knows.

And he lets it go. He never calls back.

///

Schlatt finishes his college, admits himself to rehab, forced onto him by his friend as they find him hungover again every single morning. Almost every day in a worse state. He stays for 3 months and it is successful. 

And he goes to Phil’s house. He wants to see Toby again, apologize to him and Phil for disappearing but the regret and embarrassment are too much. He’s hurting as he holds his hand up, ready to knock on the door. But his hand drops. He turns around.

He opens the door to his car and before stepping in he looks back. Meeting eyes with Phil through the window. He hurries into his car and rides off. 

///

“Uncle Phil I want to change my name, I want to be Tubbo.” The 12-year-old boy says. His voice is serious and Phil looks up from the fish he is cutting down for them to eat later. Phil raises an eyebrow at him and across the room, Tommy looks up from his writing. 

“Why?” Tommy chimes in.

“I feel disconnected from the name my actual father gave me,” Tubbo says as he looks at Tommy who nods. “But you can still use it, I like it when you say it, Tommy.” 

“Oh.” Tommy goes back to his journal, words being penned down on paper. 

“Are you sure?” Phil asks, continuing on the dinner after having paused on his task for a short moment during the conversation. He knew that Schlatt would not come back to see Toby. He had seen where Schlatt was in life right now, he was ahead big in the politics. And he knew that Tubbo had mentioned before that he wanted into Politics. He took so much after his father. Especially since the horns on his head had started growing, they were still very little stumps but there were definitely there. 

“Yeah, I am.” He says, and then he smiles. As if there was a weight off his shoulders. And he walks out of the kitchen and Phil looks towards Tommy, who seems to be lost in his thoughts again.

“Did you know? That he was thinking about it?” Phil asks his son, his son who was best friends with, now, Tubbo. 

“I did, he told me not to tell you yet,” Tommy says honestly, still scribbling down his thoughts in the journal in front of him. His wrist must hurt by now Phil thought but he wouldn’t say anything of it, he encouraged his children to follow their passions. And so he did for Tubbo.

“Alright,” he says as he goes back to preparing food for dinner. 

///

Tubbo looks at his ‘brothers’ as they walk onto the stage. He was jealous of them getting successfully into politics. Tubbo had been working so hard for it. And today they would hear the results. They were up against J. Schlatt, Alex Quackity, and the duo that was Fundy and Niki who had formed Coconut 2020 together. 

The votes had been count. The results were in, they were lying in the palm of Wilbur’s hands and they were all very nervous. It all felt like a blur, a jealous blur to Tubbo. He hadn’t focused too much on the results until-- “This means, with the collaboration between J. Schlatt and Alex Quackity, J. Schlatt is now president of L’Manburg.”

The surprise is loud, and Tubbo feels betrayal wash over him. This was unfair, but in some way, he was happy that his brothers weren’t in power anymore. He turned sour at the thought of wishing badly towards his brothers. Had jealousy fully eaten him from the inside in such a way already. It has consumed him for the last weeks. He had been hurting in silence, not wanting to break his brothers’ happiness. But he was in pain. 

He had felt alone because Wilbur and Tommy had been together so often. 

“Well, that was, pretty easy.” J. Schlatt looks over the crowd, Wilbur and Tommy, together with Fundy and Niki walked down from the podium. Schlatt continued his speech. “My first decree, as the president of L’Manburg-- THE EMPEROR! Of this great country-! Is to REVOKE the citizenship of Wilbur Soot, and Tommy Innit. GET ‘EM OUTTA HERE! YOU ARE NO LONGER WELCOME.”

There’s a loud gasp coming from the crowd below the podium and you can hear Alex laughing. “Tubbo,” J. Schlatt’s voice rings in Tubbo’s ears as he looks up. “Please, come up the stage.” And Tubbo, he hesitates. But inside he wants it so badly. The success. 

“M--me?” Tubbo says, he looks at the direction that his brothers ran away into. They are being hunted now. 

“How do you feel, being my right-hand man? My advisor?” Schlatt’s hand is so open, he’s offering the thing that Tubbo has been reaching towards for so long. The thing that had been  _ just  _ out of his reach for so long. And now it’s right in front of him. 

“So, what is your answer?” Quackity’s hands are on Tubbo’s shoulder, forcing him to make the decision faster. The pressure on his shoulder gains and gains. It hurts, it hurts to know he is betraying his brothers. 

“I will,” Tubbo says.

///

“Tubbo, I have to tell you something.” Phil sits Tubbo down. They are alone now. Techno must’ve left a while ago otherwise you would hear him walk around the house. His hooves were somewhat loud around the house. It had always been one of Tubbo’s pet peeves. 

“What is it?” Tubbo says as he fidgets with the little bracelet around his arm. It’s been there forever, the colors are red and white. Tommy’s colors. Tommy had the other one, the one with green and yellow. 

“I’ve told you before, about your father.”

“What is it?” An eyebrow is raised high on Tubbo’s face and Phil looks so apologetic as he closes his eyes for a second, taking a deep breath in and then looking at Tubbo.

“J. Schlatt, is your father Tubbo.”

And Tubbo actually doesn’t know what to think of it all. It’s so much rushing through his head that he grabs towards the horns on his head, he wants to rip them off. He wants to get rid of it altogether. He wants to betray the position that he had gotten earlier today. 

“I’m going to see Wilbur.”  


///

Tubbo is conflicted, between telling J. Schlatt what he knows. And keeping it a secret entirely.

///

And there, he has his trusted advisor locked in the box. Finally. “Tubbo,” Schlatt spoke his words with confidence and the usual aura he has around him. 

“Schlatt, what-- what are you doing?” Tubbo says as he slams his fist against the glass in front of him. “Please---”

“You know what you’ve done Tubbo.” Schlatt stares down at Tubbo. Quackity snickers behind them, standing to the side to get a good view of the events. They can see Tommy and Wilbur sitting on top of the buildings near the festival area. They’re not acting on it, because what will happen is much worse. It will hurt more than being exiled.

“You know our exiled friends right? Have you had any contact with them recently?”

Tubbo is perplexed. His eyes grow larger and he stutters. “N---No.” His voice is fragile, as broken as the lie he just told. You can see right through his words. His expressions betray him entirely. 

“Technoblade,” Schlatt speaks up towards the audience, where the pigman stands up from his seat with a surprised look on his face. “Please help me up here for a moment.” Technoblade climbs up to the stage and places the fireworks into his crossbow. 

“Execute him.” The words are harsh and loud as they echo across the festival.

“TOBY!” Tommy’s voice is heard across the entirety of the festival. He stands up from his hidden spot on top of the tower and everyone looks towards him as Technoblade shoots the fireworks at Tubbo. And Schlatt’s eyes largen as he hears the name rolls over Tommy’s lips.

“To---Toby?” Schlatt says as he looks at the lifeless body of his advisor. His advisor, and his son. He holds back any emotions. But he cannot phantom the idea of his traitor advisor being his son. But he should’ve known, the small horns that grew out of his skull, they’re the same color as his horns.

“Schlatt,” Quackity’s voice breaks his thoughts through and Schlatt looks into Technoblade’s red eyes. The bloodlust of the voices. Schlatt knew the risk and before he could register the arrows that were directed against him and Alex. Schlatt’s eyes widened as he started into Techno’s eyes, not fighting against his current fate. Knowing that he has hurt, and executed his own son.

And they reform in their own positions. Except for Tubbo. Tubbo’s probably already run away, or reset the spawn point into Pogtopia and Schlatt realizes he has to get his _son_ back.

“Did you know?” Schlatt’s words are loud, they echo through the office of the white house. Quackity backs off, afraid of his president. But Dream, their strongest ally doesn’t even flinch, not even a little. 

“I did.” Dream has always known, he knew everything. He had contacts and words all across Manburg. Dream walks across the office calmly and stands across Schlatt from the office. On purpose, he is ready to attack or defend himself at any point. Though if that happened it wouldn’t be a hard fight, a weak alcoholic against  _ Dream.  _

Schlatt unlocks the liquor cabinet next to his desk and takes out a bottle of Whiskey. He stopped caring. He is on his last life anyway. His country will be overthrown very soon and it does not matter to him anymore. “Why did you not tell me?” Schlatt says, unscrewing the cap of the bottle, pouring a glass, it’s almost a triple serving.

“Because you didn’t recognize him, it hurts you.” In response, Schlatt slaps the desk with the loudest sound possible. Quackity squeaks across the room in surprise. Schlatt throws back his glass of Whiskey. Pouring the glass again. 

“Quackity, I need you to find him.  _ now _ .” Schlatt is slurring after throwing back another triple serving of Whiskey. The glass shatters as he slams it against the table, shards sitting in his hand, blood escaping over the wooden table.

///

“Quackity, what are you doing here.” The question is harsh as he knocks onto the doors of Pogtopia. Wilbur’s face is stern and Quackity sighs.

“He’s lost his mind,” Quackity says. “I’m fighting against him.” The comment doesn’t actually come as a surprise to anyone in the cave, the ravine called pogtopia. 

“What is in this choice for you?” Wilbur says as he 

“Freedom.”

And they prepare for war. Technoblade reveals a cave full of perfect materials for the war and they raid all the chests, stealing things that they think they will need. The only fear they have is death. 

///

They all stand around him. Arrows, swords, and axes pointed at J. Schlatt. The drunk president. The alcoholic. And everyone is standing back. And they all had their turns. And they can see Schlatt falling down slowly, weaker and weaker with every moment that passes. 

And Tubbo steps forward. “You know what I want to say.” And Schlatt actually sobers up. Almost immediately. Tubbo’s sword is pointed at his own father. They actually almost look-alike this way. But the fire is inside of Tubbo’s eyes.

“You never came back!! You’re a coward!” Tubbo screams. The tears roll over his cheeks. The sword comes closer to Schlatt’s face, but Tubbo’s arms are very shaky. “I needed you. Why did you not come back?”

“I was ashamed,” Schlatt admits. The pain in his eyes is genuine. “I wasn’t good enough.” He coughs loudly, blood escaping past his lips. He is dying, he knows this. “I am so sorry  _ my son _ .” And Tubbo breaks, his sword falls onto the floor, his hand too weak to hold the object from emotion. He falls onto the floor.

“Please don’t leave me, not now that I know  _ why  _ now I know  _ you _ .” Tubbo cries, tears running down his face as he wraps his arms around his dying father. 

“It’s okay my son, you are so much better than I am.” The words are slurred but honest. And Schlatt closes his eyes. Breath escaping his mouth for the last time and Tubbo knows that this is the last time.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I am riding high on the power of God and I might've committed a murder to finish this fic before the year ended. 
> 
> I THRIVE off comments. Especially positive ones where you tell me how sad this fic made you. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this! It took me so much work! follow me on social media! all my usernames are the same so  
> [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/sappfs)


End file.
